


The Rogue Whaler

by Svart_Jade



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Low Chaos (Dishonored)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svart_Jade/pseuds/Svart_Jade
Summary: Corvo Attano had learnt long ago that things never went according to plan. So when his mask breaks during a mission, he's rather quick to adopt a new one.He just wishes it didn't belong to a whaler.





	1. A mask of a different kind

**Author's Note:**

> This is 1000% based on ninokied's tumblr post - http://ninokied.tumblr.com/post/144367975252/dishonored-au-where-everything-is-the-same-but
> 
> I also very much blame Drea over on discord. Screw you, Drea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last thing Campbell knew was an assassin’s blade and the thought that Daud's heretics had come for him.

 

Corvo made it as far as a light fixture in the upper halls of the Office of the High Overseer before things went wrong.

The lens in his mask whirled and hissed, leaving him blind in one eye and with focused vision in the other. Frantic twisting and tapping did nothing, leaving him pulling the mask off with a soft curse. He stared down at it in vague annoyance and wondered exactly how much testing Piero had done before handing it over to him. 

He didn't plan on being seen but he had learnt long ago that things never went according to plan.  If Burrows found out that Corvo Attano was seen in Holger's Square at the same time Campbell's black book went missing, Emily would  undoubtedly be moved so he had to find someway to cover his face and soon.

For a moment, Corvo considered knocking out an Overseer and stealing both their clothes and mask. As long as he hid the body well and made sure they wouldn't wake up for a good hour or so, the deception wouldn't be noticed. However, as amusing as the thought of a heretic running around dressed as an Overseer was, he didn’t trust the peripheral vision of those masks. 

Pausing to let the Overseer passing below him reach the end of the corridor, Corvo blinked to the ground. After a quick flash of dark vision showed the room to be empty, he quietly slipped through the door into the nearest room, only to regret it the moment he realised what it contained. 

A metal chair with restraints attached sat bolted to the floor with a wall of bars separating it from the rest of the room. A hook hung from the ceiling by chains, while blood lay dried on the floor. A small, slightly hysterical part of him was grateful that they had at least put away the rest of the torture instruments. He didn’t think he could handle looking at them, even if they weren’t the same that had been used on him. 

He turned his attention away from the chair and to the other set of bars that separated a raised room from this one. There was a gap between where the bars ended at the room, a gap he could easily fit through. Corvo blinked up and over, eager to get away from the chair. He landed gently and turned to the storage box. He wanted to find and take anything of note so that once he left the room, there would be no reason for him to return.

Corvo expected to find elixirs or ammo, not one of the masks that had haunted his dreams for the past six months. The industrial mask sat innocently a top a pile of clothes like it didn’t represent everything that had gone wrong with his life.

Ignoring the pain curling in his chest, Corvo took stock of the form fitting grey leather coat, long sleeved shirt and high collared white vest lying beneath the mask. High black boots strapped with brown buckles and a wide leather belt were tucked next to the pile. On top were heavy black gloves with a note pinned to them. 

_ There was _ _ a pin hidden in one of the gloves, used to  _ _ administer  _ _ poison. Be cautious when handling, as traces of the poison may remain.  _

Corvo pulled away from the storage box and scanned the area for anything that might reveal why clothes belonging to one of the assassins was inside the Office of the High Overseer. His eyes finally rested on an audiograph player with a card slotted into it sitting on a table in the corner. 

Dark vision showed no one near as he crossed the room, but his hand still hesitated over the audiograph’s switch. They had made recordings of his own torture more than once and he had no interest in reliving them in the screams of another man, even if that man was an assassin. Curiosity won out in the end, though his hand stayed on the the audiograph’s switch, ready to turn off the recording at a moments notice. 

_ “What we have is a man, aged thirty perhaps, slender. Unusual tattooing on the face and chest. Probably superstitious heresy. Wearing some sort of industrial mask when we brought him in, stolen out of one of the whaling factories from the look of it. You’re one of Daud's men, aren’t you? Caught at last. Give us a name, at least. What’s wrong with his eyes? Opium? Laudanum? Are you with us? What’s he doing? Some kind of fit!? He’s gone. Here it is; a pin, hidden in one of his gloves. Subject has administered some kind of poison. The effects seem to have been lethal.” _

Corvo’s mind raced as the recording stuttered to a stop. 

_ You’re one of Daud's men, aren’t you? _

Daud. 

To finally be able to put a name to the red-coated assassin that had run through Jessamine and stolen away their Emily. It was harshly spoken name, splashed across wanted posters dotting the city and, occasionally, on the reposts that crossed his desk in the tower. The man had a blood-soaked history, what was one more name to add to his list of the dead, even if it was the name of an Empress. 

The abilities of the men he had faced now made more sense, if they served Daud. Honestly, he probably should have realised who had been there were earlier, considering how distinct those masks were... Corvo’s thought process trailed off as he glanced back at the pile of clothes below the whaler’s mask, eyeing them with a new consideration.

He had honestly been surprised when the Loyalists had given him back his Royal Protector coat. As comforting as it was to have it back, the coat was quite  distinctive and probably didn’t help conceal his identity.  However, if he was seen in the assassin’s gear, the blame would be laid squarely on Daud, not a mysterious figure in a skull mask that the guard would most likely start hunting for. The fact that it would at least cause even the smallest amount of trouble for Daud was just an added bonus.  

Having reached a decision, he checked with dark vision to make sure no Overseer would walk in while he was undressing and start what would probably be the most awkward fight in his history, Corvo began to strip out of his clothes. The royal protector coat he folded carefully while the rest were dumped in a hazardous pile on the table. 

The whaler’s clothes were indeed tailored for a slender man and before Coldridge they wouldn’t have fit him. Even now, the shirt and vest were a tight fit across his shoulders. The coat was looser thankfully, and the hood a trick to figure out until he found the buttons inside the jacket’s collar.The mask went on last, the air gaining a  rubbery, chalky smell. 

Corvo hesitated when he reached the gloves, the warning pinned to them and the events of the recording still firmly in his mind. He had no wish to share the whaler’s fate and no way to discern if the pin was still in there or if there was anymore. No, better to leave them behind and not risk poisoning himself. 

He glanced back at where his coat was folded neatly on the table. His clothes could be tucked away in the storage box along with his boots and the whalers gloves but there was no way he could leave the coat behind and carrying it with him wasn’t an option. 

Slipping out of the interrogation room as quietly as he entered it, Corvo decided to just leave his coat on the ledge outside and pick it up on his way out of the building. Blinking back up to a light fixture to avoid an Overseer’s patrol, Corvo considered his options. 

He had heard Overseers in the courtyard speaking of a Heretic’s Brand. It seemed anyone branded would be cast out of the order, a very tempting alternative to just running Campbell through. There would be a delicious irony in having Campbell striped of his post and status, thrown out into the street in disgrace. 

However, he didn’t trust that the Overseers wouldn’t ask questions about who branded Campbell and why. Despite finding no pleasure in killing, there were too many chances for things to go wrong. Better to just slit Campbell’s throat and be done with it. 

Mind set on his new course of action, Corvo carefully blinked from light fixture to light fixture, then across to a pair conveniently placed pipes that led all the way to Campbell’s office. The room was empty as Corvo crept in, though he could hear the low murmur from the other side of the opposite door as well as the sound of approaching footsteps. Corvo’s head snapped up as he heard Campbell fumbling with his keys and, pausing only to grab the rune over the crackling fireplace, he slipped behind the folding screen just in time for Campbell to lead Captain Curnow in. 

It was only when Campbell offered the Curnow a drink and the Guard Captain accepted that it occured to Corvo that the wine was probably poisoned. His crossbow had already been loaded with a sleep dart and before he could second guess himself, Corvo aimed and let the dart fly. Cunrow stumbled then slowly collapsed in a heap on the floor, the glass tumbling from his now limp hand. 

Campbell stared in stunned disbelief at the unconscious captain before the sight seemed to sink in. He pulled out his saber and roared “What is the meaning of this?  _ Guards! _ !” 

Time seemed to slow for Corvo as the blade in his hand unfurled and the mark on his hand tugged him forward. He landed in front of Campbell, close enough to see his eyes widen in horror as Corvo’s blade slipped up and in between his ribs, aimed straight for the heart. 

The sound of pounding feet meant nothing to Corvo as he bent to grab the unconscious Curnow off the floor, his escape route already planned out. Overseers and guardsmen alike streamed through the door behind him and he reached, then blinked out the open window across the room, cries of ‘ _ assassin! _ ’ and ‘ _ heretic! _ ’ echoing behind him.    
  



	2. Of Whalers and Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're one of Daud's men."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to re-publish this chapter since it wasn't updating.

Corvo didn’t even try to fight the laughter that came bubbling out of his throat at the sight of the wanted poster pasted to the wall of the filthy alley he was hiding in.

 **_ WANTED  
_ ** ****

******_FOR THE MURDER OF_ **  
**_HIGH OVERSEER THADDEUS CAMPBELL  
_ ** ******_As well as Crimes of Heresy  
_ **

**DAUD**

**Reward of 5,000 Coins**   **  
****For Capture or Death**

 

Due to his original mask still being in a state of disrepair, Corvo still wore the whalers clothes he had stolen from Holger’s Square. The sight of the wanted poster now put him in a frame of mind to let himself be seen and have the Pendletons’ death pinned on Daud as well.

A rough voice calling “Oi, did you hear that?  _Hey, is anybody down there?!_ ” broke Corvo’s musing and not in the mood to deal with whoever was coming, shooting one last mirthful gaze at the wanted poster, Corvo blinked up to the pipes screwed to the wall then across to the balcony above him  _._

Upon reaching his destination however, he almost fell back down to the alleyway in shock. To be fair though **,** the whaler crouched in front of him seemed just as surprised to see him as Corvo was to see them.

The distortion of their mask didn’t do anything to hide the curiosity lacing their tone as the whaler stood and leant past Corvo to peer down into the street, one hand tightening around the hilt of their sword.  _“_ What are you doing up here? Did something happen?”

Not willing to let the chance go, Corvo ducked forward and caught the whaler around the neck and dragged them backward away from the edge as he choked them. They flailed but it didn't take him long to choke them into unconsciousness. A flash of dark vision showed a second whaler on the other side of the alley and a carefully aimed blink put him behind them.

The second Whaler didn’t fare much better against the strength of Corvo’s arms and soon he was lifting them over his shoulders before they could fall to the ground, eyeing the plague corpses wrapped in the corner. A quick blink took him back to the over balcony and he dropped the whaler beside the first one.

A flicker of movement caught the corner of his eye so he turned just in time to see a third whaler stalk along the rooftop above where the merchant Griff was smoking. Quietly, as not to alert Griff to their presence, Corvo loaded and shot a sleep dart into the whaler’s arm. He winced at the thump they made as they hit the roof but made no move to retrieve them, instead staring silently as the pair of assassins lying helpless at his feet.

He had made it a rule to spare guards whenever possible, men he understood were only doing their duty to the crown. But these men, they were paid killers loyal to the man who had killed his Empress and kidnapped their child. But still, he hand stayed still at his side. To kill them now, just to satisfy his own anger, was just something he couldn’t bring himself to do, no matter who they served.

Content to leave the men to sleep where he had stashed them, Corvo climbed out the window and dropped down onto the pipes then blinked across to the roof where the third whaler was snoring. Corvo crept across to another set of pipes as not to wake them and followed it around the building. The Wall of Light presented a problem but some careful aim with his blink landed him on the room above, avoiding it altogether.

Corvo wasn’t pleased to see the watchtower either, though it was simple enough to disable with a well timed blink and the removal of the whale oil tank. He glanced down to check for guards before he blinked down to the street and slipped through the door. A short Blink up onto the metal balcony let him avoid the patrolling guards waiting on the other side.

Corvo stepped in the ruined house and looked up through the hole to the upper floor. The Heart, tucked into an inner pocket in his coat, raced, alerting him to the presence of a ruin which he found on a nearby table. Not willing to deal with it’s magic just yet, he tucked it into his belt for later use.

Corvo crawled out through window and onto metal pipes, hidden from sight by a giant billboard. A quick blink took him onto higher metal pipes, where he paused to sleep dart a guard patrolling on second floor balcony. An open window on the third floor was his entrance into the Golden Cat.

Corvo froze at the sound of the voices right below where he perched on the ledge. “The Pendletons are here again. I need to get the men into position.”

“Lord Morgan is down in the Steam Room with Loulia and Lord Curtis is in the Gold Room with Voiletta upstairs.” A quick glance down confirmed that the voices belonged to a guard and what looked like the Madame of the House, since he doubted any of the courtesans would be dressed so garish.

A gap in the decor let him creep above the next room and drop down behind the Madame as she left the guard behind and move to unlock a door. Her rather sharp nails dug into his arm as he choked her into unconsciousness. Corvo led her drop to the floor shamelessly and stepped over her body to ruffle through the papers on her desk.

 _Lord Curtis Pendleton, with Voiletta in the the Gold Room, third floor._  
_Mister Bunting, with Betty in the Silver Room, second floor._ _  
Lord Morgan Pendleton, with Loulia in the Steam Room, downstairs._

A guest ledge confirmed the locations of his targets but it was a hastily written note left lying on a side table that gave him the information he sought.

_I know we're running low on beds, but I must have a room for the child. She's more important than you can guess, and recently she almost got away, using the VIP entrance. That's why I decided to keep the master key in my possession. This girl must be cared for, even if she's a brat, and I want her kept in a room to herself._

_~ Madame Prudence_

Corvo turned and unhooked the key off  the Madame’s belt and tucked it into his. Emily first, he could come back for the Pendletons once he was sure she was safe. Leaving Prudence were she had fallen, Corvo padded up the staircase until he reached the top floor. He paused, waited for the courtesan to put her back to the open door to shoot her with a sleep dart, then slipped past to reach the room holding Emily.

Emily's head snapped upright at the sound of the door, dark  hair whipping around her face. “Who-” she began, her voice hesitant before fear stole the colour from her face and the voice from her throat.

It took her scream of “No! No, get away from me!” for the knowledge of exactly whose mask she was seeing hit him. He tore at the straps holding the whaler's mask to his face and let it drop to the ground carelessly, his voice torn from his throat in a low rasp, desperate to reassure. “Emily, Emily, it’s me, it’s Corvo."

Emily took a hesitant step towards him, her voice smaller than he had ever heard it.  “Corvo…? Why are you wearing that? You’re… not apart of the group who killed mother, …are you?”

If someone had asked him at that moment, he would have sworn under oath that 6 months of torture in Coldridge had hurt less than that question. If he had known that this disguise would of lead to this, he would have happily thrown the lot out the window and rescued her in his underclothes.  

Corvo swallowed his pain and offered his hand out, praying the he hadn't ruined everything.“it’s just a disguise, I swear. So people wouldn't know it was me doing these things. Please, Emily.”

His voice cracked on the last word but Emily seemed to accept his excuse and barreled towards him, small arms tangling around his neck as she buried her face into his chest. “They told me you were gone, head chopped off in prison, dead like mother."

Corvo buried his face in her hair, soothed by the knowledge that his daughter was now safe in his arms. "I'm here, I'm here and I'll never leave you again.” She nodded slightly and let him press one last kiss to the top of her head before she pulled away.

Corvo stood and hooked the whaler’s mask to his belt before he let Emily lead him down to the exit she knew of. He shot her a silence order to stay behind him as Corvo unlocked the VIP door and scanned the area behind it. The room itself was empty and the pathway lead out to the street boarded up. Content that it was a safe enough place for Emily to wait while he dealt with the Pendletons, Corvo turned back to Emily and knelt down to look her in the eyes. “Wait here. If anything happens, run back into the building screaming.”

Emily nodded and wrapped both arms around his waist, giving him a brief squeeze then a light push back towards the staircase. “Don’t worry about me, Corvo. I’ll be fine.”

Corvo mock frowned down at the girl in from of him but took another few steps backwards. “Emily, it is quite literally my job to worry about you.” She just beamed back unrepentant and waved him on.

Corvo waited for Emily to crack open the door and slip through before reattaching the whaler mask. He turned and crept up the staircase until he reached the second floor where Courtesans flirted with patrons while guards made their rounds. At there, across the room, was a staircase leading down to the Steam Room.

A very helpful ring of decorative metal hung from the ceiling which gave him a nice platform to blink up to. As soon as no eyes were on the entrance, Corvo dropped down and crept down the stairs to the where a pair of guards chatted with each other as they waited on Lord Pendleton.

Not willing to risk one of the guards turning around while he was choking the other out, Corvo simply shot them both in the leg with a sleep dart and let them crash to the ground.

Ignoring Morgan’s nasally call of “What are you two buffoons doing out there?”, Corvo calmly unlocked the door with the Madame’s master key, kicked the door open and unloaded another sleep dart into Loulia’s back.

At any other point in time, Morgan’s high pitch screams of  _“Guards! Guards!”_ would have been annoying, but with Morgan’s guards sleeping soundly thanks to his darts, Corvo just found it pitiful.

"You're one of Daud's men, aren't you? You cannot be thinking of harming me. I'm Lord Morgan Pendleton!" Morgan’s words stumbled across each other as he switched to bribery when his threats just rolled off Corvo. "I'm a rich man! Whatever you've been paid, I can double it! Triple it!"

It finally seemed to sink in that Corvo had no plans of sparing him, causing Morgan to lunge for his blade. Unfortunately for him, his executioner was one of the fastest blades in the empire and Corvo’s sword sunk smooth and deep into Morgan’s stomach before Morgan’s hand even touched the hilt of his blade.  

Corvo’s gaze was flat as he turned on his heel and left the nobleman to die in a pool of his own blood. Thankfully, the noise from upstairs had covered any echoes of Morgan’s screams and he could safe blink back up into the decor with no guards being the wiser.Dark vision revealed three guards on patrol on the floor above, where the other Pendleton twin waited. Another blink to a higher balcony and a few well aimed sleep darts took care of them, leaving the door to the Gold Room undefended.  

Corvo dropped gently to the ground, and with another sweep of dark vision, padded over and very gently cracked open the door. Aware that any loud noises would attract the attention of the guards on the floor below, Corvo let the sleep dart fly as the same moment he shoved his blade up to the hilt in Curtis Pendleton’s next.

Unwilling to leave Emily alone for any long, Corvo left the bodies where they fell and let a few short blinks carry him back to the top of the staircase leading down to the VIP entrance. The staircase was empty as he followed it down to the door where he had left his daughter.

The feathery voice of the old lady waiting in the next room did very little to sooth the icy fear that clutched Corvo’s heart when he found no trace of Emily where he had left her. “This is no place to leave a young lady. But don’t worry about the little dearie, she’s safe and sound with your nice boatman.”

The groans and cries of Weepers added to his stress as he thanked Granny Rags and moved past her. Old lady or not, if anything had happened to Emily while he was gone, he was coming back and mounting her head on a pike.

Using the pipes and rocks to blink up and over the weepers, Corvo landed on the rooftop next to where he had left the pair of unconscious whalers.The sight of yet another whaler waiting on the roof across the street, however, froze him in his tracks.  

Corvo carefully edged around the corner and studied the assassin perched on the opposite roof. Instead of the now familiar grey, the  new Whaler wore a deep blue coat. A different rank, perhaps?

There was no way he could cross the street without the assassin seeing him. His only hope was that his disguise would hold up against this whaler as well. Making sure his crossbow was within easy reach, the last sleep dart safely loaded, Corvo blinked across to the next roofand waited for the assassin to see him.

It only took a moment for them to notice Corvo standing out in the open and appear in front of him in a cloud of ash. “Report. Are the others awake yet? What happened?” The thick gas mask did nothing to hide the air of command the other whaler carried or the way they studied Corvo.

“Where are your gloves?”

Oh fuck, the gloves. He still stood by his decision to leave the original Whalers gloves behind and there was no way he was going to put on those that belonged to the whalers he knocked out today, with their unused pin. That still didn’t help him as the assassin took a step towards him, staring at his hands.

Unwilling to find out where this was going, Corvo drew up crossbow, aimed and fired his last sleep dart into the Whalers arm. The assassin stumbled and tried to draw their sword before crashing to the tiles as the drug kicked in.

Hoping that there were no more surprises waiting for him, Corvo unhooked his mask and attached it to his belt, heading back towards Samuel’s boat leaving the whaler behind him to sleep off the dart.


	3. Caged Minds and Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Royal Physician, I believe you and Corvo know each other in former days. Unlike you, our friend Corvo knows what loyalty means.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Walks in three months late with an update. Oops.

Corvo finished up the buttons on his jacket and coughed to alert Samuel that he was dressed. He had decided after scaring both Samuel and Emily the first time they saw him in his disguise that it was better to leave the whaler's coat and mask on Samuel's boat, and wear his Lord Protector's coat in the Hound's Pit Pub.

Sokolov snored next to him in almost agreement. The Royal Physician hadn't moved from where Corvo had dumped his unconscious body after kidnapping him from his Dunwall home. It had been a nerve racking climb across Kaldwin’s bridge, even with his Void given powers but the rooftops waiting on the other side had offered an easy path way to Sokolov. Only a single officer guarded the outside to Sokolov's workshop door, and none stood inside with the physician. It had been child’s play to knock him out and carry Sokolov away to Samuel’s boat. 

The sound of the Amaranth’s motor slowing drew Corvo out of his thoughts and towards the shore where Havelock waited, hungry eyes trained on Sokolov’s unconscious form. 

"Ah Corvo, you've returned and with Sokolov in tow. Excellent, you never fail to impress."

Corvo leant down and slung Sokolov over one shoulder, following Havelock’s silent command to follow him. He had learnt long ago to pick his battles when it came to nobles and those in command. And if acting like the Loyalist’s dumb muscle meant Emily would be crowned safely, then he would perform gladly. Corvo’s steps slowed slightly as he took in the cage waiting in the middle of the room. He wasn’t sure how he expected the Loyalists to keep Sokolov contained but a cage sure wasn’t on the list. 

“Just lay him in the cage. How did you take him out? Did you use one of Peiro’s sleeping darts?”

Corvo shook his head as he laid the Physician gently on the floor. “I choked him out.”

The other man nodded in approval. “Good, good. We don’t have an hour to wait for it to wear off.”

Corvo mentally took note that the darts lasted for an hour. He didn’t plan on ever lingering long enough for someone to wake up back it was good to know.

Apparently, Havelock was not a very patient man and soon had a bucket of water fetched to throw over Sokolov to wake him.

“What happened?! Who are you people?!”

“Royal Physician, I believe you and Corvo know each other in former days. Unlike you, our friend Corvo knows what loyalty means.”

Corvo kept his expression flat as Sokolov turned to stare at him, water dripping from his hair and clothes. Jessamine had almost considered Anton a friend and he felt no pleasure in putting him in a cage at the formal Admiral’s mercy. 

“Bah, I am loyal to my inner spirit. You are the one consorting with the most wanted man in the Empire.”

“It is my belief that Corvo was innocent in the death of the Empress, and the former Spymaster, or the Lord Regent as he calls himself, is a ruthless tyrant bent on destroying this city, the heart of the Empire.”

“You are mistaken if you think there’s love between me and our ‘Lord Regent.’ But whatever you intend to do here, I assure you, I am beyond petty scare tactics.”

“If I don’t scare you, Sokolov, perhaps these rats will? Even if they don’t carry the plague, I’ve heard a swarm of rats can strip a child’s body to the bones in half a minute. I’ve heard worse. How long do you think it will take before you talk? Before you beg to talk?”

Corvo stared at Havelock in no small amount of horror and fury. Rats?! Havelock planned on torturing Sokolov with rats until he spoke? Corvo understood the necessity of finding out what Sokolov knew, probably better than Havelock did. But this? This was too far!

“Rats? Is that the company you keep, Admiral?” 

Despite the mocking tone in his voice, Corvo could see the flickers of fear in Sokolov’s eyes. The Physician knew better than most what a swarm of rats could do to a man. 

“It’s the company you keep that interests us, Sokolov. We know you painted a portrait of the Lord Regent’s mistress. The very aristocrat who is funding the Military with her fortune. She is the key to the Lord Regent’s over the city and we must have her name!”

Sokolov sniffed and turned away from Havelock. “Sorry, Admiral. I cannot help you. I don’t know why you’re part of this rabble Attano, but I know you have your reasons.”

Havelock took a step towards the cage, drawing Sokolov’s attention back to him. “Yes, he does. All we need is the name of the Lord Regent’s mistress. It’s very simple.”

Sokolov drew himself up to his full high and stared down at Havelock. “I elect not to tell you. You will have to force the words from me, and I warn you my willpower is quite legendary.”

Havelock’s eyes flickered towards the crate where the rats were held and Corvo decided it was time for him to step in. “Perhaps I can find a way to convince you, Sokolov.”

Corvo ignored Havelock’s questioning calls as he turned away and slipped from the room and crossed the courtyard towards the workshop where Peiro toiled away. 

It’s was well known among the court that Sokolov was virtually addicted to a rare liquor called King Street Brandy. It had tasted revolting when Jessamine had offered him a sip, but it seemed he now had a use for the stuff. And, as luck would have it, he knew that Peiro had a bottle.

“Ah, Corvo. Hear to check on the status of your mask? I admit, I haven’t had much chance to work on it but I promise, it will be fixed by your next mission.”

“You have a bottle of King Street Brandy. I need it to bribe Sokolov into talking.”

Peiro paused in his tinkering and turned to face Corvo fully. “Ah, I must admit, I’m reluctant to give it to you for Sokolov. It cost me quite a lot. It’s very expensive stuff - a blend of rare Pandyssian spices and a drop of whale oil. I would, however, be willing to sell it to you. Would you care to purchase it?”

Corvo swallowed a wince. He didn’t know the actual price but he knew the Brandy didn’t come cheap. But it was better than the alternative. “Sokolov is a potential ally. I’ll take the brandy. Just take the cost off my next haul.”

Havelock and Sokolov hadn’t moved from where he had left them though the Admiral frowned when he saw the bottle Corvo carried. “A curious strategy.”

Corvo shot a dark glare Havelock's way as he offered Sokolov the between the bars. It was better than rats.

“King Street Brandy? I didn’t know any more existed. It is an extraordinary gift. I see I’m dealing with men of taste. I can tell you this much: she was always referred to as Lady Boyle. I painted her, to be sure, but I never saw her face, or learned her first name. You see, I painted her from behind. I assure you, she still made a striking portrait. But I don’t know which Boyle she is. I was to be introduced to her at a masked ball in her honour three nights from now. But I will miss that party, it seems.”

Havelock was almost beaming by the time Sokolov finished speaking. “A masked ball at the Boyle Estate? This is perfect, Corvo.”

Corvo crossed his arms with a slight frown as he recalled all he knew about the Ladies Boyle. “The Boyles are wealthy and ruthless, security will be very tight. And I don’t which of the Boyle ladies is connected to Burrows.”

Havelock waved away Corvo’s concerns. “That doesn’t matter. I sure a man such as yourself will be able to figure it out. We’re very close now. If you can do this, we’ll be able to strike at the Lord Regent himself and put Emily on the throne.”

Corvo hummed softly in agreement and excused himself, mind racing. Piero promised that his mask would be fixed soon and it would probably be safer than walking into Boyle Mansion dressed as one of Daud’s Whalers. However, he didn’t quite trust that it wouldn’t fail again, something that would be disastrous surrounded by nobles. No, better to wear the Whaler outfit.

"Peiro."

"Corvo. Is there something else I can do for you?"

"I need you to find me a pair of rubber gloves, the ones they use in whaling houses." He couldn't go wandering through the party with the Outsider's Mark gleaming boldly on his hand. Even the nobles wouldn't accept that.

He froze as a thought popped into his head. It would be a terrible idea, the guards might even turn him away for it. But if it worked, by the Void, it would be worth it.

"And dark red dye, enough to soak a coat in."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm noxgold over on tumblr if you want to come say hi :)


End file.
